More Than Imagination
by ARi NAi
Summary: No matter how strange it seems, Axel loves to write stories. Appreciation belongs to his imagination but what if he wants it to be a reality instead? akuroku, AU
1. Eariler Than Expected

**Summary: **No matter how strange it seems, Axel loves to write stories. His imagination should be appreciated for that but what if he wants it to be a reality instead? Akuroku, AU

**Couples: **Axel x Roxas, Other Pairings Slightly Mentioned

**Warning: **Cussing, Boy x Boy (You may leave now although it won't be so detailed), Sarcasm.

**Author's Notes: **Well this is ARi NAi, reporting back from her dead time, with a new story. If you're wondering about Find Me, Save Me, I'm going to update it soon so don't worry about it. This isn't a song fiction though; it's just an idea I had that I thought would be fun to write. This story won't be too long either but it should be pretty interesting. And it stars that crazy redhead boy, Axel and his favorite blond, Roxas!

**Axel: **Lovely, isn't it? –**Smirks** **over a tied up Roxas-**

**ARi: **Yeah, it is. –**Rolls Eyes**- Why do the cute ones always have to be crazy?

**Enjoy More Than Imagination!**

* * *

Green eyes were deeply indulged in a screen. Eyes were consumed in the technology before him, as his fingers were pressing keys quickly and smoothly. He would gaze at the wall clock from time to time with a sickening smirk on his lips and a ruffle of his peach nose. Immediately, after checking the time, his spiky red hair would flick back into the spot that it was in; still and right in front of the computer screen. 

It would seem strange for a man like himself to sit and type in front of a machine for so long. People who knew him thought of his persona to be nothing but wild adventures and quick actions. "He never does anything normal", "He is so crazy, not thinking at all", or the ever popular "Stay away from him, he'll cause nothing but pain and anguish." It sounds completely insane for his real friends but in this beautiful place he called America, it was so possible for people to be very 'blunt' about their assumptions.

For the people who are familiar with him, they knew his secret. No, it wasn't a porn addiction or anything of that note (although this could have been questioned), it was something as simply as writing. He loved to spell his words out, ever since the day he could talk (what a day that was, too). Creating words, sentences, and paragraphs with his particular voice and lyrics behind them was something that as he grew older, was his passion. He didn't necessary want a career or a job in writing but hey, he wouldn't mind. It's a thought for now.

So as this passionate soul kept to his works, he forgot to notice his roommate or otherwise known as "closest companion" arrive in the apartment. The friend has been out and about, as he usually was, being a skateboarder and all. Whatever you called it. Of course, this comrade decided to come home early and take it easy today due to a "Skate Bash 07" coming in close contact soon. It's legal to take a break too.

It should be mentioned that this friend, just so happened, to be just as weird as he was too. His hair is "a weird dirty blonde like spiky ball" as he described to him once. This didn't come without a painful strike to the skull but it was the honest truth in his opinion. It wasn't just that one little feature that made him extraordinary either. He was a smart ass with an opinion on everything, a blushing fool when it comes to anything remotely romantic (problems, who knows?), and a handful when really upset or mad. The list continues on but one distant detail that the redhead has never admitted to the blonde, due to lack of remembrance (yeah right) and fear, was that he found him as a "sexy beast".

It may have been that night when he was reading his old stories that he began to notice. That night, he detected a reoccurring character in his stories, who always fell in love with the sexy, caring, loving, cool, redhead (No comment…). It was his blonde companion simply reformed, with a slightly different hairstyle or maybe an extra piercing somewhere on his ear. Then, as the days went by, those ever loving 'cliché' accidents started to come across their paths. And of course, the confusing "Is it love or am I just having a stir of the moment?" period came by as well. Eventually, through all and all, he realized that he had feelings for his blonde friend.

The thing is, how could one so crazy and peculiar keep his feelings compressed so he doesn't lose his everlasting mind to the world? Writing is the key to that question. Thus, this was just what the redhead was doing as his blonde friend was putting his coat away.

"Axel! I'm back early today!" The blonde said, walking toward the fridge and checking for any food left. Hmm, that's going to be a "No". Oh well, that means another day of takeout.

"Uh, Axel? Did you hear me? I'm back!" He said again, hoping to get his usual "annoyed and jackass filled greeting" already. Funny how our silly blonde forgot the redheaded man is typing away like nobody's tomorrow. Maybe he didn't, who knows?

As a result of this clueless (maybe not) thinking, the blonde decided to play a game. The game that was going to be officially called, "See what the jackass was up to today" as if he didn't already know. Of course, the fun is in the thought of knowing but acting as if you don't already know. Crazy, I know.

Slowly, the blonde creep toward the door of the office or so they called it with caution. The door was already open to a crack so the blonde said a mental "yes" and waited for something to be said. He was hoping for a juicy secret or some sort. He probably already knew all the secrets that his friend had but if their "jackass" moment was soon, he needed extra substance just in case. It never hurts anyone, well except Axel anyway.

"Great, I just hit a dent in my story. How wonderful?" Axel said, the backside of his hand rubbing his nose. Roxas was trying to stay as quiet as he could. It was going to get really good and as irony would have it, it would.

"It was flowing out but something's wrong. Come on, think, Mr. Brain." Mr. Brain? The blonde was definitely not going to ask about that one.

"Maybe I could do…No, that wouldn't work. I used that in my other story but what about…Oh wait…that would be like a cheesy story where it is so overdramatic, it makes you want to puke up your shit. What the hell am I thinking?" Axel said, now hitting his head into the desk.

"New material is what I need right about now. Of course, that will only happen in my dreams." Hmmm, I think our little blonde hero is getting ready to mentally store some infomation. Too bad there isn't any popcorn.

"I still can't believe that I've been writing stories about him over and over again like some love sick fan." Him? I think the blonde is starting to get a little shaky in the heart. I wonder why?

"Roxas, as weird as it sounds, you are my muse. As dumb and girly as it sounds, my imagination wants to become a reality now." As those words leave Axel's mouth, the blonde is taken aback. He creeps away from the door and slides down on the wall.

**Note to self: Coming home early makes everything weirder…**

* * *

**Like the story so far? Want to leave a comment or a suggestion?**

**Review! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. A Lovely New Beginning

**Author's Thoughts: **Hey everybody, it's ARi NAi reporting for duty! It is finally the weekend, which I am so happily glad for and so, I'm happy to update More Than Imagination for my lovely readers. This is the **final** chapter for this story, as it was never intended to be a Multiple Chapter Story. However, if I get enough reviews and responses, I may continue with a sequel (not guaranteed but it's a thought). Anyway, just to give another disclaimer, **if boy with other boys offends you, you may click your back button now. **

**Axel: **How could it offend? Love this pure could never offend! –**Hugs Roxas- **

**Roxas: **Axel, shut up. It's mindful of others so our authoress doesn't get harassed in any way or form, no matter how much wished. Although they should have just read the summary before they clicked anyway…

**ARi: **Right, Roxas…Hey, wait a minute! That was mean! –**Pouts-**

**Enjoy Chapter #2!**

* * *

When we last left our blond hero, Roxas, he was against the wall with a mix of confusion, fear and surprise (as any individual would be if they had finally acknowledged the fact that their closest friend has been writing love stories out of frustration of said person). He was stroking his fingers through his hair, still trying to comprend this new information. His body was trembling with uncertainty and his palms were sweating like he had the flu. It was just Roxas was definitely not expecting this from Axel Gako's mouth, that's for sure. Maybe some completely weird ass secret like an embarrassing Christmas photo or maybe even a secret fetish of some sort but nothing like this. Well, it wasn't like he didn't want those words to spill from his mouth though but still (here comes the cliché ness…goodness). 

Through some mighty force of God, Roxas had developed an oh-so-not-very-tiny-wittle-crush on Axel. Mr. Mihara, of course, was frightened by the thought of being "bisexual" because of what society and some of his other companions would say. Dealing with being attracted to the same sex is something that you can't just automatically say, "I'm ok with it." It takes time and effort to get comfortable with being "Bi" or "Gay". Even though his cousin and his silver haired lover already discussed this matter with him, he still had to come to terms with it.

So, Roxas, wall-ridden young adult, was preoccupied with thoughts of thoughts of more thoughts. Eventually, after several minutes, Axel continued with his conversation.

"You know what, maybe I should just tell him how I feel so we can get pass the awkward shit now." Axel said, with puzzled expression emphasized within his voice.

"_Maybe I should just get this over with…" _Roxas thought to himself, as he raised his self from the ground.

"What would I say though? 'Hey Roxas, look, I like you as more than a friend, ok? Want to go fuck like bunnies?' Ha, yeah right." Axel said, before realizing that his blond friend had spun around the chair.

"_Oh shit…this is incongruous. Wow, I didn't know I knew that word!" _"Roxas, hey! Uh, when did you get home? I didn't even hear your loud mouth coming in." Axel said, trying to come up with a playful insult to keep the subject off-

"Axel, are you in love with me?" Roxas said, with an inexpressive tone. Talk about getting straight to the point. And now, I have popcorn for watching.

"Hey, what the fuck, Roxas? Where would you get that idea from?" Axel replied, with his trademark "I'm lying through my teeth and hopefully if you are a dumb ass, you will not notice" smile. This is getting us nowhere fast.

"_Keep going, Roxas. You can do it!" _Roxas told himself, trying to stay as calm as possible, although he was going to blush any moment now.

"Axel…I heard what you were saying in here just now…about the stories and your muse…" Roxas said, looking away.

"_Sherlock Holmes is in the building, damn." _Axel told himself, sighing. Well, as unexpected as this is, he decided that the game was over and the truth would set him free (hopefully).

"Ok, you got me, Roxas. I do like you, a lot as in more than a friend." Axel said quietly with highlighted hand motions, with a hint of "I am an ass."

"And yes, as embarrassing as this is, I use you as my muse in my stories." He also said, looking directly into those loving blue eyes of his roommate. "Of course, I wasn't expecting you to figure it out so soon, especially when my conscience hasn't given me advice yet."

"Well, if it helps, I'm glad." Roxas said, shyly. "_Roxas, don't start acting like a girl now." _

"Wait, what?" Axel said, trying to understand if he heard right. He sure wasn't deaf, confidently.

"Well, dumb ass…" '_Nice one, Roxas!' _Was what he told himself before he grabbed Axel by the chin and lowered himself down so he close the gap between him and his crush. It was a short and simple kiss, nothing too passionate but sweet enough to give someone something to be happy about.

"I can honestly say you have aroused my interest, Axel. For a long time, I've been trying to come to terms with my bi-sexuality and I'm not entirely comfortable with the whole idea yet. I can't explain it but I am not entirely sure of what I want if you can understand. That doesn't mean there can't be possibilities though. It makes it easier on my part to know that I have the affections in return however." Roxas said, with a small smile.

"Ok but what did that kiss mean exactly? What does it tell me?" Axel asked, with a smirk as he stood up to his "soon to be lover" (yes, because Axel is a persistent jackass).

"Whatever you want it to. Use your imagination, bastard." Roxas said, turning on his heel and walking out the room and into his before falling on his bed like a blushing schoolgirl. Axel, in turn, decided to turn back to his computer.

"**Hmm, my imagination…eh?"**

* * *

**How did you like the story? Loved it? Hated it? Drop a Review! **

**And as I said above, I will not make a sequel unless persuaded and if I decide to. (Drop reviews, folks!)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**ARi NAi 07**


End file.
